xanversefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Mythological Figures in UNS
The following list is comprised of deities and mythological figures featured in the Unnamed Story, specifically those central to mythology and religion on the Continent and the neighboring Isles. Many of these figures are a part of or have been integrated into the Divine Pantheon, a collection of deities worshipped and revered by the Temple of Divine Revelation, the major religious group in Kyravelle and the surrounding countries. The Pantheon is broken into three major groups, called the Houses: the Light and the Dark, and between them, the Grey. The House of Light The royal house of the Divine Pantheon, the House of Light is home to the blameless gods, whose actions in lore are generally considered to be well-intentioned or otherwise justifiable. Patrons of art and creation, the Light is populated largely by the Architect and his progeny, with exceptions varying between cultures. In Lunescent lore, the title "House of Light" is used derisively to highlight the deities' strict, merciless denial of all things "imperfect". The Architect The Sky. Also called the Creator, the Smith, King of All and the Great Father. Patriarch of the House of Light, the Architect is one of a handful of primordial gods whose worship predates the existence of the Temple. Symbolizing the ever-changing state of the world, the Architect is the patron of fair judgment, and in most if not all myths is portrayed as fair and just, passing judgment strategically to punish wickedness or protect those wronged. Even Lunescent mythos paints him as justified, if not somewhat flawed by his abundant love for his children and creations. Portrayed in art as a man with three eyes, a great beard, and arms that encircle all of creation, the Architect is said to see all sin, his scribes ever-busy preparing records for the day each man is judged. Those whose actions are deemed defensible and those without malicious intent go before the Great Father in the end. Soleris Atir The Sun. Also called the Lord of Light, the Heir, and the Radiant Prince. The Architect's First Son, and the traditional hero deity in most Divinian and Solerian Myth. The owner of the sun, which acts as his looking glass to the mortal world, Soleris is the patron of honesty, humility and hard work, his name meaning the Light Exalted in Ancient Cerres. Soleris is often portrayed opposite the goddess Lunesce in popular myth, cast as the hero to her villain. He is said to favor those who work with their hands over those who rule, preferring peace over conflict. In Lunescent myth, the opposite is true: Soleris here is painted as a false god, a lecher and deceiver who triumphs through the manipulation of others while maintaining an innocent facade. Every Solerian myth in which he is the hero has a variant of the same format showing how the conflict was his creation, with his father and brother often erring on his side. Aurelia The Dawn. Also called the Herald of Light, Bringer of Day, and She Who Lights the Sky. Said in Divinian myth to be the sister of Soleris, created from a tear shed by his Father for the loss of his favored son to the Schism, Aurelia was created to act as his herald, spanning the gap between the night and day in order to guide her (sometimes wounded) brother to the world each day. A patron of beauty, hope, and bravery in the face of poor odds, Aurelia means the Dawnlight. ''She is often invoked by those who travel by night. Aurelia's relation to the House of Light varies by telling. While claimed to be his sister, older variants identify Aurelia as Soleris' daughter, and further, as the daughter of ''both Soleris and his rival, Lunesce. The name Aurelia and its male variants, Aurelian and Aurelius, are common names, used in deference to her role as the bringer of light. The House of Grey Founded in myth by Adavarion when he left or was banished from the House of Light, the House of Grey holds those deities who are wrathful or violent but redeemable, the primordials of no alignment, and those who exist neutrally. Many of these gods are involved in the assumed afterlife, either playing a role in human death or passing judgment afterward. Adavarion The Mountain. Also called Adavaris, the Shield, and the Protector. The Architect's Second Son, Adavarion is Soleris' protector, guarding the pacifistic prince from harm. Portrayed as noble but vengeful, his nature darkened by some blight, Adavarion's role in myth varies by telling. After the Schism, his purpose lost, he relinquished his seat in the Light, creating a neutral House for himself and those dedicated to order. Adavarion is a patron of protection at any cost and judge of the wicked in death. The Temple's peacekeeping order bears his name, which means Triumphant. Adavarion is sometimes depicted as Soleris' twin, the two born of a single perfect being forged in the image of the Architect. Darkened by resentment toward his Great Father, the unnamed child was divided in two, creating the kind and peaceful Soleris, and the brave but merciless Adavarion. In some tellings, the war god's blight is caused by jealousy. A curse in his name is 'By the Shield,' used most often by Order members as a declaration of malintent. Aeslyn The Sea. Also called Aeshaeara, the Tempest, and Our Fickle Mistress. A primordial goddess worshipped in the Isles, Aeslyn predates most other gods, counted as a member of the House of Grey for her neutrality, and the viciousness of her temper. The success or failure of voyages is dependent upon her taciturn favor, and those who gain it are thought to be invincible, as slighting them might invite the wrath of their mistress. In the Malvaries, she is seen as the less merciful equal to the Architect, passing judgment on all who brave the sea. Homage is paid to Aeslyn as restitution for the taking of her bounty, in the form of things she does not have: fine textiles, cattle, and grain. It is believed that when she is not properly satisfied, merchant ships sink more frequently, the goddess taking her due from the souls of those brought under the waves. She is the patron of luck, and great trials. A common Malvarian exclamation is 'Aeslyn's name,' a damning curse meant to invite misfortune on the target or imply disapproval. The House of Dark Lunesce The Moon. Also called Lunescia, the Dark Goddess, the Black Sorceress, and the Great Temptress. Lunesce was the first goddess created by the Architect, gifted with dominion over the dark to balance the great intensity of Soleris' light. Mythologically, she and Soleris are often at odds, her wit and craftiness pitted against his piety and strength. Portrayed as a woman with one silver eye, all-knowing and unspeakably beautiful. Lunesce is a patron of desire, rebellion, and magic. She is said to walk the roads at night, luring men and women both to their doom in the spirit realm of the Grey. In places where the Lunescent Path is followed, Lunesce is the symbol of indomitable will and self-preservation, and homage is paid at her altars in hopes of attaining great power or a cunning edge in battle. Lunescents believe that a prayer in her name repeated one hundred times can summon her in times of great need. The Lunestice, held once every seven years, marks the date when the moon is nearest the earth, when magic and spiritual awareness are most focused. Her name means Brilliance. Followers use 'Great Lady' as both a deferent title, and as an exclamation, of surprise, exasperation or disbelief. Astria The Great Star. Also called Astriala, Astraya, the Jewel of the Night and The Guiding Light. Said to have been born during the Schism, Astria is popularly held to be a daughter of Lunesce, the first star that fractured from the moon's eye to keep her mother company in the night. Though classified in the House of Dark, she is portrayed as a protective presence, sometimes said to be born of Lunesce's regretful tears. Astria comes from Astraya, meaning Starlight. She is the patron of miracles and the lonely road. Her favor is thought to protect from spirits that walk the dark. Like Aurelia, Astria's origins vary by source. While generally seen as a creation of Lunesce, some versions identify her the result of a love affair between the Dark Goddess and Soleris Atir. There are claims Aurelia and Astria are variants of a single goddess, while some identify them as sisters. The Astrian Sea, also called the Starsea, is said to be the place where she first touched the earth, her skirts leaving starlight behind. Ethoine The Burning Haze. Also called Sho-la'ar, Pyredancer, Bringer of Chaos and Corpse-Eater. A Child of Night, spirit of death and destruction, Ethoine is a primordial spirit, myths of his exploits predating the Temple. The "burning" aura of the Black Pall Mountains is thought a sign of his presence, and an ill omen. Summoned by death and mayhem, his presence sparks unquenchable fires, his tithes paid in burning bodies. His inclusion in the House of Dark is thought to be in deference to his status as a primordial figure, his chaotic nature lending itself to myth. Ethoine is the patron of elemental magic and pyromancy specifically. The myths surrounding him forbid the speaking of his name, as dark spirits are said to be summoned by name, and with them, their ruinous brand of humor. His name comes from Ethoi, meaning Inflamed. ''He regularly features in lore as one of Lunesce's favored children. One of his many allusions is 'First of our Lady of Night'. Spirits and Demigods Ademarus The Stone Hero, popular in the Malvaries, and the coast of Kyravelle. Born of lava cooled in the depths, Ademarus was the first and only son of Aeslyn, the beautiful and terrible goddess of the sea. Though cherished by his lonely mother, Ademarus longed to explore the world, and found himself stronger and faster than mortal men when on land, where he was impervious to all harm. Slighted, Aeslyn swore that his home would always find him, and so great storms followed his steps, his presence at the shore causing the waves to rise in hopes of washing him back into the sea. A handful of myths exist regarding his exploits, describing him as a hero and slayer of monsters, heralded by thunderheads and bouts of torrential rain. His many powers are neutralized in his mother's domain, leaving him mortal. The most famous tale tells of a vicious sea serpent destroying great fleets, and his decision to return to the sea in order to defeat it, losing his powers and life in the process. Ademarus is the patron of strength, courage and sacrifice. His name means ''First and Greatest. Deo Valos Also called the Blackwraith, and He Who Shall Not Be Looked Upon, Deo Valos was once a mortal warrior, and the first mortal to seek arcane power through unnatural means. Having no magic of his own, he hunted the Gifted, collecting their blood in offering to Adavarion, in hopes of gaining some supernatural gift. His reward was the scorn of Lunesce, who came to him in the guise of the Shield and instructed him to mingle all the stolen blood with his own. He blindly obeyed. The magical blood cursed Deo Valos, locking him in a state of agony that nevertheless prevented his death. In the end, it was Lunesce who ended his life, at a price: his wretched soul, bound forever to act as her huntsman. His tortured spirit, still wracked with pain, is said to stalk the Grey, summoned to the world only to claim the most wicked of lives. His presence is said to shatter mirrors, the sight of him a sign of Lunesce's wrath, and a horrific death to come. His name is a title, meaning God-Puppet. The Greyriders A fleet of damned souls on horseback, seeking victims to drag them to their deaths. According to some myths, they exist in the Grey alone, while others tell that they prowl the night, their number populated by once-pious knights and soldiers who allowed themselves to be ensorcelled by lustful mages. Their targets vary by telling; sometimes, they seek out self-serving mages and those who abuse their power, while others seek out mortals guilty of sinful desire. Those who travel at night risk crossing paths with these fell wraiths, who are said to appear on cloudy nights, when the Silver Eye of Lunesce is turned away. The good and just are unable to see or be seen by the patrol. The only protection from the Greyriders once sighted is a circle of pure silver sand around a fire, or the walls of a pious man's home. See Also * Religion in the Unnamed Story Category:The Unnamed Story Category:UNS Lore